


Daryl finds Jesus

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl finds haappiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jesus is there, M/M, Rick is confused, Rick is jealous, feeling replaced, fighting over Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds comfort in Jesus. Rick confronts him about it. Daryl makes a decision for his own happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl finds Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> After last night's episode. This was bouncing around in my head. It needed to be released. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Daryl walked into the woods after they returned from the hilltop community. Rick said for everyone to get some rest. That way they could make a plan for Negan. Daryl had been real temperamental all day after seeing Rick naked with Michonne this morning. He just needed time away and he would be fine. After a couple minutes he felt someone approaching his little haven. He was sitting on a giant rock facing away from Alexandria. The person approached slowly. Daryl turned around when they got closer and drew his gun. He looked down the barrel to find he was face to face with Jesus. He lowered his weapon after a few brief minutes. 

“You know that make the third time you have pointed that gun at me. Are you ever gonna use it?” He smirked. 

“Naw. You’re alright.” He grunted towards the man. He went back to staring into nothing. He barely noticed that Jesus had climbed on the rock with him.  
“Food for thoughts?” Jesus asked handing over a half eat bar of candy. 

“What you wanna know?” Daryl said taking a piece. He nibbled on his candy while Jesus chose a question to ask.  
“For one. Why are you out here alone? Its dangerous out.” He half joked. 

“sometimes I need to get away. Living behind walls is difficult.” He simply stated. Jesus nodded his head. He inched a little closer to Daryl.  
“So you and Rick….”Jesus started. Daryl gave him a weird look. 

“We are friends….best friends….”He said and chewed another piece of candy. “That is all we are ever going to be….he found himself a girl.” Daryl may or may not have sounded a little bitter. Jesus raised his hand so Daryl could see what he was doing. Daryl watched out the corner of his eye. Jesus laid his hand on his shoulder and started to massage it. 

“You know. You really aren’t bad company.” Daryl said lightly. He was hurting and needed comfort. Maybe this man could be a ear to listen or a mouth to fuck. He was not sure what he needed at this moment. Jesus seemed to know something was up with the other so he moved closer. 

“You know. If you need to get something off chest….I am a really good listener.” He was sitting right beside Daryl. Their shoulders touching. Daryl looked over and was surprised Jesus’s eyes were already watching him. At that moment he knew what he needed. He leaned over and slowly kissed Jesus’s fuckable lips. Jesus instantly responded to the kiss. He was hoping this is how this would go down. They continued kissing for a few more moments before Daryl pulled away. Jesus whimpered at the loss of contact.

Daryl moved over and gently laid Jesus down on the rock. He was hungry for contact. If Rick did not want to give it to him he would find solace in someone else. Daryl eagerly started nibbling Jesus’s neck. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark on his collarbone. He knew the rest of the group would see he didn’t care. He slipped Jesus’s shirt over his head and continued nibbling all the way down. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his underwear off in one swift motion. 

He nuzzled Jesus’s hardening dick with his nose. Then when he was at full mast he slowly lowered his mouth. Jesus almost came at the contact. He was engulfed in wet heat. He tried to keep quite since they were out in the open but he could not help the low moans that were being pulled out of him. Daryl undressed and asked if he could continue. Jesus nodded his head. He had wanted the man since they meet yesterday. He was delicious looking and wanted to be apart of his dark and mysterious world. 

Daryl prepped Jesus. He was on his third finger when they heard a moan. Daryl was getting ready to pull out and take care of it when Jesus spoke. 

“Don’t stop. I got this.” Jesus said as they walker drew near. Daryl did as was asked and continued his prepping. He watched in fascination. Jesus threw one of his knives and it hit its target. The walked hit the ground and they continued. Jesus was a withering mess under Daryl. Daryl positioned himself with Jesus’s hole. He slowly entered the man. Once the man gave the go ahead he started moving. He pounded into Jesus. 

Jesus came with a shout. Daryl followed soon after. They lay on the rock sated until they could catch their breathe. They got up and got dressed. Daryl leaned over and kissed Jesus on those lips again. He leaned over so he was right in the other man’s ear as he spoke.

“Next time. I am fucking that pretty mouth of yours.” He nibbled on the lobe before he pulled away. Jesus shivered. They gathered their stuff and head back towards Alexandria. When they arrived at the gates Rick was there waiting. He looked angry. Daryl did not really want to deal with his shit right now. He nodded towards the leader and keep walking with Jesus. They had planned to go grab some food and drink. 

Rick grabbed his arm as he was walking by. They stopped Daryl told Jesus to go on ahead he will catch up. Jesus looked between the two and nodded. He did not want to be in the way of these two. They seemed like they could destroy entire continents when they were mad at each other. Daryl watched him go. He turned back to face Rick.  
“What the hell was that?” Rick asked. 

“What?” Daryl asked him. Rick pointed to where Jesus just walked off. “Rick. I respect you and all. But, I don’t have to explain myself to you. Who I do is my business.” Daryl said starting to get angry. 

“You did him???” Rick asked looking very shock. “But, why him?” Rick looked super confused. 

“Because I couldn’t have you!” Daryl shouted. He wanted to walk away but Rick was still holding on to his arm. He shouldn’t have to explain himself. Rick can fuck whoever he wants. SO why cant he? He tried to get Rick to let go. He could see the anger in Rick’s eyes. 

“Daryl. I don’t want you to see him again.” Rick simply stated. Daryl turned around and stared at his best friend. Was he really telling him he couldn’t see somebody. 

“Do you want me Rick? If so I wont see him again. But, if you don’t then you have no right to tell me who I should be with.” He gave Rick a harsh look waiting for his answer. Rick looked taken back. 

“Daryl I am with Michonne. You know this.” He simply said. 

“Then you have no fucking right to tell me I can’t see someone. You chose her. I am choosing him.” He yanked his arm away from Rick’s and stalked off towards the pantry. Rick stared after him. He was not sure what just happened. He went in look for a Michonne. He didn’t like Jesus. He didn’t like Jesus being with Daryl. He did not know what to do. 

~ ~ ~  
Later that night Rick spotted Daryl and Jesus sitting around a fire with a bunch of people. He talked it over with Michonne. She understood him so well. They agreed to take a break until he knew for certain that he wanted her. She was amazing for understanding. He walked over to where they were all seated. He stood in front of Daryl. 

“Daryl we have some things to discuss. Can I see you a moment?” Rick glared at Jesus as he spoke. Daryl looked up. He was going to regret getting off the log. He leaned over and whispered in Jesus’s ear. 

“I will see you back at my place tonight.” Daryl whispered before getting up and following Rick to a secluded part of the town. “What the hell is this about Rick?” Daryl demanded when the leader stopped. Before he could comprehend what was happening Rick’s lips were pushed against his. He immediately opened his mouth for his leader. Rick’s hands were around his waist. He finally grasped what was going on and pulled back. 

“Rick….if you are just doing this to get me away from Jesus then please stop.” Daryl said sadly. He knew when Rick wanted something nothing would stop him. 

“I talked to Michonne. Until I know for sure what I want we aren’t together. I thought maybe we could have a chance.” Rick said calmly. His hands still around Daryl’s waist. 

“Rick. I don’t share you are either with me or you aren’t. You aren’t going to be bouncing between us. If you like me you like me. If you like her you like her. You can’t have us both.” Daryl said taking a step back. Giving Rick some space to think. 

Rick pulled back to think. Did he really like Daryl? Or was he just trying to keep that sneaky little prick away from Daryl? All these thoughts were going through his head. He needed time to think. 

“Daryl. I need some time to think this over.” Rick started. Before he continued his thought Daryl spoke. 

“No Rick. You had time to think. You made a choice and you wanted her. We have had all this time and you chose her. So let me be happy with who I want.” Daryl said. He was really hurt. He couldn’t process this. He started walking away. He knew Michonne was replacing him. Rick wanted a female. So he walked back to Jesus. Because he just wanted Daryl. He did not need his protection. He just enjoyed his company. Daryl was finally going to be happy. Even though it wasn’t with Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. Guys!! 
> 
> Don't shoot me for this fic!! Love y'all!!


End file.
